Ringosu
Ringosu (林檎酢) is a female odorite with a fairly tomboy appearance. She covers a wide variety of dances, all with a sharp style. Collaboration Units # Member of B9 Project List of Dances (2009.06.08) # "Kero⑨destiny" (2009.07.21) # "Bad Apple!!" feat. Ringosu and Takatsu (2009.08.02) # "Kiramekirari SP" (2009.09.04) # "Hello, Planet" (2009.10.21) # "Oshiete!! Mahou no Lyric" feat. B9 Project (2009.11.17) # "Hello, Planet" feat. B9 Project (2009.11.25) # "Massara Blue Jeans" (2010.01.27) # "Strobe Night" (2010.02.27) # "Platinum -shin'in future Mix-" (2010.03.21) # "only my railgun" (2010.03.21) # "Bad Apple!!" feat. Ringosu and DO@RAT (2010.03.31) # "Massara Blue Jeans" feat. Ringosu and Nurupon (2010.04.13) # "Rei no Kawara de Gekitei" feat. Ringosu and Hatoko (2010.04.23) # "Ochame Kinou" feat. Ringosu, Hatoko and Pii (2010.06.23) # "Be MYSELF" feat. Ringosu and Mochiko (2010.07.11) # "Ochame Kinou" feat. Ringosu, Guriko, Hina, aniM@S! and Tadanon (2010.08.08) # "love letter" (2010.08.08) # "Ability To Stir The Audience" feat. Ringosu, DO@RAT, Guriko, simosimo, Fugapi, iKILL, Jigusou, Tadanon and aniM@S! (2010.08.10) # "Loud Diamond" feat. Ringosu, DO@RAT, aniM@S!, Kame, Rakuda, Hatoko, Hina, Miiri, Akasaka and Hayato (2010.08.11) # "FirstKiss!" feat. Ringosu and Youshoku (2010.08.13) # "Bad Apple!!" feat. Ringosu and DO@RAT (2010.08.14) # "Renai Circulation" feat. Ringosu and Nikogori (2010.08.26) # "Rinto Shite Saku Hana no Gotoku" (2010.08.31) # "Tomorrow Song" feat. Ringosu, Pii, Hatoko and Pain Musume (2010.09.02) # "Bankogarashi" feat. Ringosu and Butsudan Kamen (2010.11.12) # "BREEZE" feat. Ringosu, Nu and Cho Kin'niku (2010.11.18) # "Shiroyuki no Princess wa" feat. Ringosu and Soropon (2010.11.24) # "Spring Shower" feat. Ringosu and Ki-hei (2010.12.07) # "Shiroyuki no Princess wa" feat. Ringosu and Hatoko (2011.01.16) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2011.01.16) # "Hyadain's U-u-u-u☆unrequited Love - C (Nichijou opening)" feat. Ringosu and Hatoko (2011.05.12) # "Techno Break" feat. Ringosu, Hina, Nike, Hatoko, Kari KEN-G, Miiri and Oshirina (2011.06.06) # "ZIGG-ZAGG" (2011.06.08) # "Heart Beats" (2011.07.15) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2011.08.27) # "Sweet Devil (SuketchP Remix)" feat. Ringosu, TSUYOSHI and Silolin (2011.09.08) (Original choreography) # "Love Gokoro" feat. Ringosu, Hatoko and Miiri (2011.09.29) # "Sweet Magic" (2011.10.11) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Ringosu and DO@RAT (2011.10.15) # "Uragiri no Yuuyake (Durarara!! opening)" (2011.12.28) # "Panda Hero" feat. Ringosu and Hatoko (2012.02.14) # "galaxias!" (2012.04.13) # "DANCE de Bakon!" (2012.04.25) # "galaxias!" feat. Ringosu, Natsumegu and Murasaki Otoria (2012.05.16) # "Strobe Night" feat. Ringosu and Ririri (2012.06.02) # "Junjou☆Fighter" (2012.08.10) # "Kippuru ・ Industry" feat. Ringosu and Niini (2012.08.29) # "Yi Eir Fanclub" feat. Ringosu and Oreto (2012.09.10) (Original choreography) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" feat. Ringosu, Hatoko, Hina and Oshirina (2012.11.30) # "Go Go Ghost Ship" feat. Ringosu and Pan2 (2012.12.06) # "Mr. Wonderboy" feat. Ringosu, Kotaro and Wotano Musume (2013.01.13) # "Electro Saturator" feat. Ringosu and TSUYOSHI (2013.02.18) # "Kimagure Princess" (2013.03.01) # "Girls" feat. Ringosu, Iroha and Bea (2013.05.02) # "Ninja Re Bang Bang" feat. Ringosu, Ikkou and Hatoko (2013.05.31) # "Yume to Hazakura" (2013.05.31) # "Ton Ton Mae!" feat. Ringosu and Oreto (2013.06.18) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.08.01) # "MERRY GO ROUND" feat. Ringosu, Mikachinu, O.D., Yousoku and Kochasu (2013.08.07) # "A Lie And A Stuffed Rabbit" feat. Ringosu and Nami (2013.08.11) # "Spring Shower" feat. Ringosu and Ki-hei (2013.09.21) # "Strobe Night" (2013.11.11) # "Kunoichi Demo Koi Gashitai" feat. Ringosu and Nami (2013.12.23) # "Tsuki ・ Kage ・ Mai ・ Hana" (2014.01.01) # "Pink Stick LUV" feat. Ringosu and Nami (2014.01.31) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyan-sei" feat. Ringosu and Ashibuto Penta (2014.02.17) # "Love! Snow! Really Magic" (2014.04.25) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. her brother (2014.06.06) # "Future Fish (Free! Eternal Summer ending)" feat. Ringosu, Keitan, Gets and ANDY (2014.07.24) (Original choreography) # "Doremifarondo" (2014.11.11) # "Gandara" feat. Ringosu and TSUYOSHi (2015.02.01) # "＋♂" (2015.08.24) # "Happy Life Carnival" feat. Ringosu, Nami and Tetchi (2015.08.29) }} Sample Video Gallery Trivia External links *Twitter Category:NND Female Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:NND Odorite